10 Songs of Paul and Dawn
by Kaze Tsukai Kagura
Summary: Yep, the all famous iPod challenge...starring Dawn and Paul. Major Ikarishipping to come. Review, but no flames.


I, the normally insane authoress, do not own Pokemon.

* * *

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

FIC THEME: Ikarishipping (Paul x Dawn/Shinji x Hikari) -shot, bricked, stabbed, tomato'd, bused, run over- Yeah, I did a NORMAL pairing.

* * *

**1. Bad Day (yes, I DO listen to other stuff besides anime and video game music.....rarely)**

Dawn was terribly depressed since she lost the Grand Festival....to Kenny. She was crying very hard, and Ash and Brock were no help. She felt that she had failed her mother, who had been a Grand Festival winner.

She was having a bad day.

"Pathetic girl," a familiar cold voice said.

Dawn looked up. "P-Paul...?"

"Losing the Grand Festival is nothing to cry about," Paul said, sitting next to her.

A blush appeared on her face. "R-really?"

"We all lose at one point or another," Paul said. "It's a part of training. Believe me. I was angry, too."

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing, and from Paul of all people! Sure, she could've understood if it came from Kenny, Zoey, or Ash.

But Paul?

"Really?" she asked.

"You better believe it," Paul said. "It's not like I was cheering for you."

Dawn's face turned red. "Ch-cheering...for me?"

"It's not like I was."

Dawn couldn't believe it. She was blushing...at Paul!

Ash was going to kill her...for sure!

****

2. Snowflake (Crystal Kay)

Dawn watched the snow fall gently in Twinleaf Town, but unlike most who were happy about it, she looke sad.

Her lover, the cold-hearted Paul, had died in a blizzard...or so she heard.

"I know you're upset, Dawn," her mother Johanna said, noticing her, "but we can't be sad about snow all the time."

"I know..."

"Who knows? You'll have happy thoughts when you see snow," Johanna said. "Remember when you and Paul made snow angels? Or when you built your first snowman with him?"

"He said I was pathetic," Dawn said, cracking a smile.

"But you didn't care. You loved him," Johanna said. "See, you're smiling already."

"He may have mistreated his Pokemon," Dawn said, "but I still loved him."

"You helped him see the light."

"Yeah..."

"Why don't you bundle up and come outside...for good times' sake?" Johanna offered.

"All right."

When Dawn bundled up and went outside, she smiled with a small tear.

_Can you see me, Paul?_ she thought._ Are you happy that I'm happy when I see snow now?_

**3. Tattoo (Jordin Sparks)**

While Ash and Brock were preparing for their return to Pallet Town, Dawn decided to come along...at the price of leaving Paul behind.

"Well, this is goodbye, Paul," Dawn said.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked coldly.

"I-I know I've kept this from you for a long time," she said with a small blush, "b-but I love you."

Paul's eyes widened. This girl from Ash's group...loved him?

Well, he guess she couldn't help it.

But why would she fall in love with him?

"Why are you saying this now?" Paul asked.

"I'm going with Ash to Kanto," Dawn said. "Don't forget me, Paul. Keep knowing that--"

"I get it," Paul said. "Just....I just can't believe it...."

"I'll love you forever," Dawn said. "You'll be in my heart forever."

****

4. Rei Chikara (Inuyasha BGM)

Dawn was being brutally attacked by a group of feral Mightyena. She had already been bitten in her ankles, and she could barely move. It hurt so much to move.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" a voice yelled.

Dawn gasped, seeing roots attack the Mightyena, and saw a familiar purple-haired boy.

It was Paul, her now knight in shining armor. He had come to save her.

****

5. Omoi-You were in the wind of summer (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni image song)

Paul and Dawn sat under a tree, enjoying the summer breeze blowing through their hair.

"Do you know what I love about you, Dawn?" Paul asked.

"What?" she asked, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Your voice...your face...everything," he said. "I want to spend my life with you. I want to feel the summer wind with you."

"And so you shall," Dawn whispered.

Soon, Paul drew Dawn into a kiss. It wasn't passionate, but it was enough to make her kiss him back. Paul held Dawn closely, as she did to him.

They were in love, and there was no doubt about it.

"I love you, Paul," Dawn said.

"I love you, Dawn," Paul said.

Dawn rested her head against Paul again and slowly fell asleep. When Paul heard her gentle breaths, he leaned to the side and slowly fell asleep, too, dreaming about the day they would be wed and be united forever. It was a dream to come true in the years to come.

But not today.

The summer breeze continued blowing in the lovers' direction.

****

6. Sango to Miroku (Inuyasha BGM)

"Dawn, there is something I want to tell you," Paul said one day.

"Y-yes?" Dawn looked back.

"You know how we love each other and want to be together forever?" he asked.

"Y-yes?" Her heart was beating rapidly now. What was he saying?

"I want it to happen very soon," he said. "I want you to be with me forever now."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes. Will you marry me?"

Not caring for a ring, Dawn hugged Paul. "Yes! Yes I will!"

****

7. Naetoru (Turtwig), Pochama (Piplup), and Hikozaru (Chimchar) Toujo! (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl anime BGM)

Dawn and Paul were at Oak's lab to get their Pokedexes upgraded. At the sight of Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander, Dawn rushed over to see them.

"They're so cute!" Dawn said. "It's like I want to take them home!"

"Dawn," Paul said, "you aren't Rena Ryugu. Let's go."

****

8. Misty's Song (or in this case, "Dawn's Song")

Dawn couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about Paul. His looks...his battle strength....everything....It was hard to not think about him.

She knew she was in love. She just didn't want to admit it, especially in front of Ash, due to the severe rivalry.

She had to find him and tell him in secret.

She was in luck. Quickly, she dressed and sneaked out, leaving Piplup and Pikachu alone. She hoped not to be out for so long.

Paul was training rather hard with Torterra, Magmar, Gliscor, Weavile, and Honchkrow. He was ordering them to attack each other...typical....until....

"Paul!" a feminine voice called.

Paul looked over in the distance. It was her again.

"What are you doing? Can't you see I'm training? Go back to Ash," he said.

"Paul," Dawn said nervously, "I-I want to tell you something."

"Go ahead. Make it quick."

"I love you."

Paul stared. "What?"

"I. Love. You. I love you. Got it?"I can't believe it,

he thought. She loves me?

"I know you're shocked," she said, "but...it's true."

****

9. Chiisaki Mono

While Paul wandered around the vast forest, he heard someone....singing. Following it, he happened to see Dawn singing to her Pokemon....something he'd never seen before.

"...marude kinou mitai desu...koe ga kikoeru...."

Paul remembered hearing that song somewhere. When he was little, Reggie had played it for his own Pokemon. Had Dawn somehow picked it up from him?"Soshite watashi wa osanai koro ni..."

So she went.

"Sora wo aogeba...michite kuru watashi no koe ga. Sarasara nagaru kaze no naka de kimi mo fuwari mai agare,"

Paul unknowingly chimed in. He had known the song, but never told anyone.

Stopping her song, Dawn turned around. "Oh, Paul..."

"Ah!" He froze. "W-what are you doing?"

"Singing, what else?" she asked. "Were you, too?"

"Ah....no...ah....not what you think." He tried to control himself and stay as he was. "I-I mean, not really, but...." He sighed. "Fine. I was, but don't tell Ash."

Dawn giggled. "So, you like singing, too! What did you sing?"

"_Chiisaki Mono_," he replied.

"I know that song."

"I-I do, too..."Unfortunately,

he thought.

Reggie's dead the next time I see him.

**10. Toki o Koeru Omoi II (Inuyasha movie 1 BGM)**

Dawn was sad and alone again. Paul had walked away from her once again, and it broke her heart. She had told him that she loved him, but it seemed that he rejected her confession.

Just when she thought it was over, Paul appeared to her. Shocked, Dawn hurried to him.

"Paul!" she gasped. "What--"

Without hesitation, Paul pulled her into his arms, shocking her.

"What are you...?"

"I'm sorry I walked away," Paul said. "I won't do that again."

"What?"

"I love you, too, Dawn. It's just...back then, I was too scared to tell you."

* * *

**Yeah, that's it! Nine sucked, but I wanted a more light-hearted one. The rest seem too serious. I hope you are happy now, Ikarishippers. This is coming from an authoress who likes crack pairings too much! -dragged far away- No flames!**


End file.
